Akhir Hayat dan Wasiat Kakuzu
by AeriaCatZ
Summary: Kakuzu sudah tidak lama lagi hidupnya. Sebelum sang malaikat mencabut nyawanya, ia memberi wasiat kepada Akatsuki. Apakah wasiat itu? RnR. Just For Fun


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo epriwere, gaje, garing, aneh, dan kejelekan penpik lainnya

Happy Reading.

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Akhir Hayat dan Wasiat Kakuzu**

 **Story by: AeriaCatZ**

Sang bendahara Akatsuki itu terbaring di kasurnya yang keras itu, perlahan ia menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali. Ia sudah tak bangkit tegak lagi. Jangankan berdiri, duduk saja ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah.

Para dokter mengatakan bahwa Kakuzu akan meninggal karena umur, tentu saja hal itu membuat Akatsuki shock dan ada juga yang biasa saja. Yah, mungkin karena umur Kakuzu yang sudah 90 tahun lebih itu. Jadi wajar-wajar saja bila Kakuzu akan meninggalkan Akatsuki selamanya.

Sementara itu ketujuh (tidak ada Zetsu dan Kisame) makhluk-makhluk _lucknut_ itu terisak dan hanya bisa menangis melihat kondisi Kakuzu. Kondisinya sudah bisa dibilang sakaratul maut, nyawanya sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi, malaikat pencabut nyawa duduk di kursi yang menganggur yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Ia menunggu waktu kerjanya tiba.

"Siapa yang akan mengatur keuangan?"

"Siapa yang akan mencari uang?"

"Siapa yang akan membelikan kebutuhan Akatsuki?"

"Siapa yang akan membeli lolipop, origami, pieching baru, tanah liat, boneka barbie, sempak Jashin, tanaman, ikan, krim anti keriput dan semacamnya?"

"Siapa yang akan menagih uang kas?" Anda bisa melupakan yang satu ini.

Itulah yang diperdebatkan Akatsuki. Apakah mereka harus mencari anggota baru sebagai Bendahara? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Siapa yang ingin masuk ke organisasi perkumpulan orang-orang sesat dan tidak waras? Miskin pula.

"Semuanya, tolong mendekatlah." Kakuzu memanggil (mungkin) teman organisasinya dengan suara yang sudah serak. Semuanyapun mendekati Kakuzu dengan wajah yang masih berlinangan air mata.

"Saya sebagai bendahara Akatsuki, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian semua. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik." Akatsukipun mengangguk, Itachi telah menyiapkan perekam suara agar ia bisa menjualnya di O*X. Com.

"Untuk Konan, kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan di Akatsuki ini. Saya memohon padamu untuk mejaga Akatsuki, jangan lupa memberi mereka makan. Jika bukan kau siapa lagi? Itachi? Tidak! Dia masak air saja gosong. Dan juga jika belanja, tawarlah dengan harga terendah. Aku percaya padamu." Konan mengangguk pelan sambil menitikkan air matanya membuat make upnya jadi luntur.

"Tobi. Kau anak yang baik, jadilah anak yang selalu aktif dan ceria. Ramaikanlah Akatsuki dengan kekonyolanmu itu. Ini lolipop untukmu." Tobi langsung teriak-teriak tidak jelas karena kesedihannya yang mendalam. Ia langsung menerima lolipop tersebut dan memakannya. Kemudian dia kejang-kejang, dan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Setelah diteliti, ternyata lolipop itu sudah kadaluwarsa 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Dan untuk Hidan. Sebagai patner mu, aku berterima kasih karena sudah kau menyusahkanku. Kau benar-benar merepotkan, cerewet, kasar, gak tau diri, ceroboh, tolol, dan bla bla bla. Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah menjual sabitmu." Hidan menangis keras meraung-raung. Ia tidak terima bahwa sabit kesayangan telah dijual oleh bendahara lucknut ini.

"Pein, kau ketua yang baik dan lucknut. Maafkan aku jika aku ada kesalahan. Aku mengakui bahwa yang memberitahu Konan tentang majalah xXx itu adalah aku." Kata Kakuzu, sedangkan Pein sudah mengamuk-ngamuk sambil berusahan menusuk Kakuzu tapi ditahan oleh Itachi. Ternyata selama ini Kakuzu yang mengadu ke Konan.

"Dan untuk Itachi, maaf. Sebenarnya aku yang menjual krim anti keriput milikmu itu." Sambung Kakuzu lemah. Itachi yang awalnya menahan Peinpun ikut-ikutan ingin menusuk Kakuzu. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua dikurung disangkar mereka.

"Sasori, Deidara. Kalian orang sangat (tidak) berbakat dalam seni. Aku harap kalian bisa mencari uang dengan karya seni kalian. Jangan lupa mandi dua kali sehari. Kalian bau sekali." Kakuzu menutup hidungnya karena tidak ingin mencium bau busuk yang diberikan oleh Sasori dan Deidara yang diakibatkan tidak mandi selama 2 bulan. Akatsuki yang lain langsung menjauh sebab tidak ingin mencium bau itu juga.

Kakuzu kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Malaikat maut langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju Kakuzu, melihat Kakuzu yang terbaring lemah itu. Sang Malaikatpun melaksanakan tugasnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya Kakuzu menutup matanya pelan dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Sudah dipastikan, bahwa Kakuzu bin Jahannams udah tiada. Dan Akatsukipun langsung bersorak bahagia.

 **Tamat..**

* * *

AeriaCatZ: Terima kasih telah membaca.. Maaf author tidak memunculkan Zetsu dan Kisame karena suatu hal. Dan~~ Jangan lupa reviews ya!


End file.
